Friday Night Lights
by Squeeker84
Summary: Bella Swan meets NFL's NY Giants quarterback Edward Cullen at a football game after an almost fatal accident and from the start they hit it off. Is love enough to keep them together or will the game of football tear them apart? BxE NOT BASED OFF THE MOVIE


**I hope you guys like the story I thought up! Sorry if there are any Eli's instead of Edward's because this was originally supposed to be a Bella/Eli Manning story. How I thought of that...I don't know just keep calm if you see the mistake. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT! So if you like it review! Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, sadly. Lenka owns "The Show" the song featured in this chapter. I own this story! Muhaha! Awkward I know... :-)**

**Ages:**

**Bella: 23**

**Rosalie: 23**

**Alice: 22 (23 soon)**

**Edward: 26**

**Emmett:26**

**Jasper: 26**

**Bpov:**

**Uh! Why am I of all people here! I am Isabella Marie Swan, I am here with my best friends Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale. They accidentally won NY Giants football tickets instead of the Chris Allen tickets we were so hoping to get on the radio. So far in my life I have graduated high school and college. I have a degree in business and Alice, Rosalie, and I own a small bakery called "Warm Your Heart." Rosalie works on the cupcakes, and other tasty treats, while Alice works on cooky and outrageous, birthday cakes, while I fulfill my dream as a traditional wedding cake designer. So here we are, sitting in the best seats in the stadium, watching drop-dead gorgeous men throw a football back and forth across a field. I can handle that but the middle-aged, beer gutted, crazed fans screaming in your ear...that I despise. So far the Giants are up 21-7. The girls and I are screaming our heads off as the seconds count down. The "Fan Cam" comes on and who else but me and the girls show up. I can see the linebacker, give Edward Cullen the ball. He glances up at the screen and suddenly stops, for a split second to assess the people on the screen. Then the opponent tackles him to the ground giving off an "Ooohhh..." from the audience.**

"**Is he okay?" I ask them. They quickly nod their heads as he starts to push himself from the ground. The coach pulls him over and starts having a scream match with him. He quickly glances up at me and I turn my head and blush. Hoping my long brown hair cascading over my face will cover it. Alice smirks and says:**

"**Oh my God! Is Bella Swan, blushing over the famous football star? Rosalie, what do you think?" Rosalie laughs and says:**

"**Why yes Alice, I conquer. She is blushing. I think someone developed a crush on the super famous, Edward Cullen! I will laugh if a few years from now. If you get married to him." **

"**I highly doubt tha-" Before I could finish, the buzzer goes off telling us that the Giants won the game! We all hopped up and cheer! Hugging each other trying not to smear the blue and red 'NY's on our cheeks. We also won tickets to go in the locker room and have a meet and greet. We enter the room fixing our outfits. Mine: skinny jeans, a NY Giants top, and an off white cardigan, and silver gladiator sandals; Alice's : a floral skirt, gladiator flip-flops, and a red tank top; Rosalie's: a blue sundress, with spaghetti straps, and red ballet flats. We start to approach the athletes, all of them wolf-whistling as we walk by. **

"**Hey Baby!"**

"**Hello Sexy!"**

"**You and Me, Sweetie"**

**We all just walk by them saying a quick hello and goodbye. What? They call it a meet and greet. At the end of the greet we reach the great Edward Cullen. Rosalie and Alice give me smirks and shake his hand never taking their eyes off of me. I hesitantly approach, not knowing what to think. I look up at him and I see his beautiful emerald eyes, and dazzling smile. We both stick our hands out and he grabs mine first. A shock goes trough me and of course I blush a shade of tomato red and stifle a quick gasp. I wonder if he felt it too? I look back up at him and whisper a quiet:**

"**Nice to meet you."**

"**Same to you." I do everything in my strength not to pull my hand away but, then realize we've been standing there for a longer time than we thought. We quickly release each others hand and I race back to catch up with my friends. We just exit the locker room when we hear more wolf-whistles and one other member say:**

"**Edward, buddy, you are frickin' whipped!" He laughs and them we hear a loud _"SMACK" _ and a 'hey what was that for?'.**

"**That was for not shutting the hell up." he chuckles, and we continue walking until we reach the parking lot. We get into my Volvo and at that point I realize I left my clutch back in the locker room.**

"**Hey guys I left my bag in the locker room. I'm going to go get it."**

"**Hurry back I want to see tonight's Criminal Minds!" Rosalie replies, and Alice just nods quickly. I chuckle and step out of the car. I look to see if any cars are coming, no, so I start walking to the other side when I hear:**

"**Look Out!" I look to see Edward with a paled face as I turn to see a car heading strait for me. I scream waiting for the blow, when someone grabs me and pushes me out of the way. All's I see is pavement and hands securing me to the ground. I flip over to see who my savior was. It was none other than Mr. Cullen himself. "Are you okay?" he asks and all I could comprehend doing is grabbing him into a hug and sob:**

"**T-thank Y-you! You s-saved my l-life." He picks me up and carries me back to the Volvo. Rosalie and Alice rush out to me and ramble 'Are you okay?' a million times. I look up at him, and smile. He smiles back and pushes a loose strand of hair away from my face and tucks it behind my ear. He sets me down and I give the girls a look that says, '_Get back in the car bitches! I need to thank my future husband for saving my life.' _**

"**We'll be in the car...not listening to a word your saying..."Alice says. I laugh and shake my head. I shoo them and they scamper to Volvo. I can see their faces pushed up against the glass. We are standing there awkwardly so I decide to speak up first:**

"**Thank you for saving me."**

"**No problem. I always have a few minutes in my day to save a 'damsel in distress."**

"**I am not a damsel in distress! I just need help sometimes."**

"**That scene back there makes me beg too differ," he chuckles, "Oh! I forgot top give you this." He pulls my clutch purse from out behind his back. I pull him into another hug, surprising us both. I look up at him and blush.**

"**You know I don't usually do this but, what do you say about going to dinner with me tomorrow night?" My heart started pounding, my head starts buzzing, and he is standing there nervously waiting for my answer.**

**I smile and say, "You know I usually don't do this either but, for you I'll say yes. Pick me up at 8. here's my number." I grab my purse and pull out the bakery's business card with my cell on it. **

"**Well, see you tomorrow."**

"**See you!" I do a little happy dance hoping he didn't see that. I race back to the car and hop in the driver seat. **

"**So, I saw your little happy dance back there. What did you two talk about?" Rosalie asked.**

"**Well it seems this damsel in distress is going to have dinner with Edward Cullen tomorrow night at 8 o'clock." We all begin to squeal and drive back off to our apartment. We enter our home and I head to the bathroom to take a shower. The water cascading down my aching body feels delightful. I get dressed in my pajama bottoms and pink tank top, then I head off to the living room for a night of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and a movie. I get out three bowls, three spoons, and a gallon tub of 'Cherry Garcia' ice cream. Alice and Rosalie come down later after getting their showers.**

"**Ooh! Cherry Garcia, my favorite!" Alice says , takes her spoon and digs a big clump of ice cream from the tub. Rosalie and I chuckle.**

"**Can't you restrain the hole they call your 'mouth'?" Rosalie says. I chuckle and agree. I decided to go pick out the movie. We have a very wide selection but I finally narrow it down to two.**

"**Okay girls it's between 'Date Night' or 'Jennifer's Body'. Which one?"**

"**Hm, well I saw 'Date Night' so I would say 'Jennifer's Body." Rosalie says. Me and Alice quickly agree. We watch the first 30 minutes of the movie before Alice speaks up:**

"**So are you excited about tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah. I'm still thinking about it. That would be a story to tell our children. 'Me and your daddy met when a car almost demolished my body!' That sounds romantic doesn't it?" I say sarcastically. Rosalie decides to say:**

"**I bet he'll call you in, eh, 20 minutes." She and Alice laugh.**

"**Laugh all you want but he is not going to cal-" I get cut off by the sound of my Blackberry going off. **

"**Hm I wonder who that could be Alice?" Rosalie inquires sarcastically.**

"**I have not a clue, Rosalie," my phone keeps ringing , and Alice screams, "Answer it before he hangs up!" I sprint to my phone earning a chuckle from the girls. I pick up the phone and answer it:**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Bella! It's Edward, um I was just wondering how your night was going."**

"**It's going good. Just hanging out with Ben & Jerry."**

"**Who's Ben and Jerry?" He said infuriated. I chuckle and say:**

"**The ice cream Edward. Wow was that jealously in your voice there Mr. Cullen?"**

"**Yeah. It was. Listen, I really like you and I don't like the idea of you with other guys."**

"**Well you don't have to worry about that. I think Alice and Rosalie are getting anxious. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"**

"**Yeah. Sweet dreams." Then we hang up. I go back and watch the movie answering all of the questions about the phone call. We decide to can the movie and head off to bed because of the long day of work we have ahead of us. I settle into bed the Edward in my head.**

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go, can't do it alone  
I've tried and I don't know why

Slow it down, make it stop or else my heart is going to pop  
'Cause it's too much, yeah it's a lot to be something I'm not  
I'm a fool out of love 'cause I just can't get enough

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go, can't do it alone  
I've tried and I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down  
I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show

The sun is hot in the sky just like a giant spotlight  
The people follow the signs and synchronize in time  
It's a joke nobody knows, they've got a ticket to the show

Yeah, I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go, can't do it alone  
I've tried and I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down  
I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show  
Just enjoy the show

I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
Life is a maze and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go, can't do it alone  
I've tried and I don't know why

I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
I'm so scared but I don't show it  
I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down  
I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show  
Just enjoy the show, just enjoy the show

I want my money back, I want my money back  
I want my money back, just enjoy the show  
I want my money back, I want my money back  
I want my money back, just enjoy the show

**Thank you for reading! Review Please! :-)**


End file.
